


A moment alone

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Hauntober day 8, M/M, Sheik is his own person and male, fluff?, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: Sheik and Link alone in the woods without a lantern. No smut.
Relationships: Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 22





	A moment alone

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for there to be smut but sitting in my grandmas living room I couldn’t write it. :( maybe I’ll add it later.

Day 8 Lantern   
“What do you mean?” Sheik hissed our. The sky was moonless and though he could manage alright in the total darkness of the forest Link could not. He understood Links words clearly and their meaning as well.   
“I don’t have a lantern.” Sheik ground his teeth.   
“I meant how, why, do you not have a lantern?”   
Link rubbed a hand against the back of his head.   
“Well, uh, see it got stolen.”  
“Stolen.” Sheik turned towards the other man and scrutinized him. Link though unable to actually see the Sheikah withered a little. Then, blinking innocently he asked, 

“Yes. By a monkey. Why don’t you have one?” 

Sheik shifted his weight to one leg and crossed his arm, arching his eyebrow he answered.

“Really Link. A monkey.” Hearing the ruffle of links clothing he snorted, “Generally I don’t need one. It would get in the way of my job. And, I’m not even supposed to be out here. I should be with Queen Zelda but she was worried by your delay.”

“Uh huh. Sounds like you just wanted to be alone in the dark with me.” Sheik heard Link move and instinctively reached for him. That really wasn’t the reason but he’d certainly take advantage of it. He’d been correct about Links position across from him and intercepted his tajectory. Pulling Link towards him he whispered, 

“I could suggest the same about you.” 

“Yes. You could.” Link nodded his agreement as he reached up to remove the Sheikahs cowl. Sheik leaned forward and met his lips.

He lived for these moments. These secret shadowed moments, stolen moments with the man who made him feel something. He smiled into the kiss.

“What?”  
“It’s nothing, Link. I’m just happy to be here.” 

Link kissed him again and Sheik relaxed into it. They couldn’t stay away from the horror of war forever, but for now, for this moment, he could forget, loose himself in his lover


End file.
